Herobrine
Herobrine is a well-known creepy-pasta who haunts the world of Minecraft and is also Notch's brother. (Herobrine Alexej Persson) He is known to be in most versions of Minecraft. Origin of Herobrine and Popularity Herobrine first appeared in a single image detailing an encounter. It was posted on a thread in the forums, and gained very little attention. It stated how Herobrine had appeared in someone's single-player game, littering the map with various pyramids and tunnels. It was only later that Herobrine grew in popularity, when the Brocast staff staged a hoax in one of their live-streams. Herobrine was introduced to the stream here (at 20:45). Later on, there was another video showing Herobrine in a user-made lava field. The livestream went down after the player ran and saved, only to resume ten minutes later, where Herobrine had disappeared. During this stream, the player can be heard talking to his wife, stating he was trolling, which flooded the livestream chat with outrage. The player then faked a game crash. During this crash, all watchers were redirected to another page, featuring Herobrine's face, but with real, frantically rolling eyes in the place of his block eyes, modified to be completely black. When viewing the page's source, there were a jumble of characters and letters. after removing all non-alphabet characters, the following message was revealed. It has been reported that some victims of torture, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not WAKE UP. In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they weren't being tortured. The only way that they realized they needed to WAKE UP was a note they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about their condition, and tell them to WAKE UP. Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and PLEASE WAKE UP. The message keeps telling the viewer to "wake up", implying they're living in a fantasy world, and this text hidden in the page is their "note". It is widely believed all of his appearances in the stream and other video sources are retextured paintings, retextured iron doors, mods or other players, albeit with the name tag removed above their head. Since then, there has been a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Herobrine to meme status, making moderators of the wiki and forums need to take extra steps to stem the flow of user-made spam. Signs of Herobrine Here are signs of Herobrine that eyewitnesses find *If you see the sign "Stop!" then Herobrine is somewhere in your world. *If there are no leaves on trees, then Herobrine must've taken the leaves. *If there are leaves with no wood, Herobrine must've taken the wood. *If there is no glass in your world, Herobrine could've done this... *If you hear the default player damage sound, Herobrine will be behind you. (if the sound comes from the End, then it's just the Enderdragon) *If you see a cow with white eyes, then it's Herobrine. *If you see sheep with white eyes, then it is also Herobrine. *If you see a chicken spawn at an unreasonable location, like a cave or a ravine, Herobrine is nearby. *If no forest is seen, Herobrine was there. Proof of Herobrine Here are some proof of Herobrine. *With the no-password Minecraft launcher, enter HEROBRINE and then you will find out that your skin is Herobrine. *In SMP, if you get killed by arrows from a dispenser, then the chat log will say "______ was shot by Herobrine". It is possible that the Dispenser is Herobrine *It is possible that Enderman could be Herobrine, or just a prototype of him. *Notch indicated on most Minecraft versions "Herobrine removed". So it is possible Herobrine existed on older versions... or just a lie to make viewers understand that Herobrine is not in Minecraft. Future update Notch posted on twitter about the subject of Herobrine, early in his popularity boost. This confirmed there was no Herobrine, but suggested Notch planned to add him at a later date. At Minecraftcon 2010, Notch confirmed Herobrine will be in the game, probably in a "seecret friday update". Due to increased drama surrounding the Herobrine page, a wiki moderator asked notch over IRC if Herobrine would be added: This shows Notch has decided against adding Herobrine. However, the fact that "as is" suggested that something like Herobrine may be added, fuelling beliefs he will be added even further. So, once again, the same user asked for clarification Is he real? Possibly not, because in MineCon, Notch exclaimed that Herobrine is a hoax... although after saying that he strangely looked away... Herobrine still could be a hoax... It is possible that a Minecraft Hater made the Herobrine story up so people would get scared and to decrease the sales of Minecraft... We can never find out if he exists or not due to modders and fakers making fake Herobrine videos... How to find Herobrine *Look at each animals eyes *Look in 1x2 holes *Use F3 underground *Always look around you when you hear something *He often appears at the edge of fog, in a tiny render distance. Cameos 'Mojang media appearences' Herobrine has appeared in official Mojang images as an "in" joke. His first appearance in official Mojang images started with the Wedding Weekend, in which he was just behind Notch's Minecraft character. His second appearance was in the Minecon header, where, yet again, Herobrine was just behind Notch. Herobrine also appeared in the the official Minecon trailer, created by Hatfilms, at 3:11. However, as users were asked to submit their skins to appear in the trailer, this is likely not intentional. Some users point to this as proof of his future addition. However it is likely a Red Herring, and only there to provoke Herobrine "supporters". Trivia *Herobrine's fear is known to be Enderman. *People say Herobrine is Notch's dead brother. *In the Minecraft show "Minecraft: The n00b Adventures", in some episodes, Herobrine appeared as a cameo in some episodes. For example: When n00bly and Fart Garfunkel were being attacked by skeletons, when a skeleton moved, Herobrine could be seen far away. *Another example is when the noobs are building a minecart track at the start, Herobrine could be seen on the grass in the background, staring at you. Gallery Herobrine.png Human.png|Herobrine's counterpart, Humans Category:Mobs